


Wait for Me, Waiter

by multifandom_fanatic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Diners, Attraction, Bucky is a little shit, Flirting, M/M, Sassy, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Tony Stark, Tony Stark is still Tony Stark, Tony is Iron Man, Tony is a little shit, Tony needs to get laid, Tumblr Prompt, Waiter Bucky Barners, fight me you attractive stranger, shameless flirting, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_fanatic/pseuds/multifandom_fanatic
Summary: Tony is frustrated beyond belief. He can't get the platform to work on his latest StarkPad, and everything that could go wrong has gone wrong. What he needs is a coffee and some eggs benedict. What he doesn't need is sass from the waiter at his favorite diner. But maybe a little flirting and teasing with the very attractive stranger who just so happens to be his waiter (one Mr. Bucky Barnes) is just what Tony needs to feel better.





	Wait for Me, Waiter

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I wrote on tumblr a few years ago and thought I'd share it on here. Based on the 5 word prompt: "Fight me, you attractive stranger."

Tony was used to having people draped all over him. It came with the territory of being Tony Stark; billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. He was also used to people trying to pick fights with him. Also came with the territory of being Iron Man. The difficulty was knowing which approach people would use when they confronted him. Then there were the days when Tony was at his wits end, and he was the one picking fights. 

Today was one of those days when Tony would happily fight the world. Rhodey was out of town on a mission and wouldn’t be back until the end of the week, Pepper was at an international meeting for SI, and his other two friends, Natasha and Clint, were mysteriously MIA. 

This meant Tony had uninterrupted time to work on the next StarkPad, which would have been great, except he had been working for 3 days straight and still couldn’t get the platform to run smoothly. By the time he stormed out of the workshop, he was exhausted and in the foulest mood known to man.

The normally short drive to his favorite diner turned out to be the slowest and most painful drive Tony had suffered through in years. By the time he sat down in a booth, he was absolutely seething. The last thing he wanted was to be talked to. He just wanted his food and some coffee, and to seethe in silence. He should have known that wouldn’t happen.

“Oh darlin’, you look like you need a drink. In fact, you look like you need several drinks. Maybe you should visit the bar across the street,” a voice spoke up. Tony barely moved his eyes up from his phone to the side to see that the person speaking to him was a waiter.

“Shut the fuck up. Just get me a coffee and an eggs benedict,” Tony snapped, focusing on the platform schematics on his phone.

“Doll, it’s 4:30 in the afternoon. We don’t serve breakfast at this time of the day,” the sickeningly sweet voice of the waiter explained.

“Do I look like I care?” Tony ground out. “Just get me an eggs benedict and I’ll get you a decent tip. Now leave me the hell alone.”

Tony waited a few seconds but noticed that the waiter had yet to move away from his table. With a heavy sigh, Tony finally turned his attention to the man in front of him.

“Wha-” he started to say, until he noticed how gorgeous the man was. He had long brown hair tucked up into a messy bun. His eyes were bright blue and so expressive that Tony got lost for a second. He had a 5 o’clock shadow across his defined cheekbones, which made his rugged complexion that much sexier. It took everything Tony had to tear his eyes away from the stranger.

“I’m not serving you breakfast at 4:30 in the afternoon. Chef won’t make it, no matter how famous you are, Stark. So pick something else, darlin’,” the waiter said, a hint of a flirtatious tone to his words.

Tony rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically. “ **Fight me, you attractive stranger.** ”

The waiter’s eyebrows rose and a smirk crossed his face. “You think flattery is going to get you your eggs benedict?”

“Oh no, I was hoping flirting with you would get you in bed with me. But the eggs benedict would be a bonus,” Tony grinned.

The waiter gave Tony a subtle nod. “My shift ends at 6,” he said, turning on his heel and walking toward the kitchen.

“Wait!” Tony called after him. The waiter turned to look back at Tony. “What’s your name, handsome?”

The man gave Tony a dazzling grin. “Name’s James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky.” He then proceeded to wink at Tony, before he turned back and moved towards the kitchen.

“You’d better still be there when my shift is over, Stark,” Bucky called over his shoulder as he walked through the door into the kitchen.

“As long as I get my eggs benedict, I’m not going anywhere,” Tony called after him, a playful grin crossing his face. Sometimes, finding someone like Bucky who would drape themselves over him and fight him was the best kind of stranger to meet.


End file.
